


A Night of Texting

by decaffienateddefendorduck



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaffienateddefendorduck/pseuds/decaffienateddefendorduck
Summary: After “Plutonium is Forever” 1.5During the case, Toby gives Happy a note to make her smile, and stands up for her with Mark Collins.Back at the garage, Walter comments to Happy about Toby protecting her honor and she says, “Shrink’s crazier than all of us.”She then watches Toby as he is simultaneously reading two books.





	A Night of Texting

Later at home, Happy is still thinking of Toby, so she texts him.

HAPPY: Hey—thanks for the note today. It lightened the situation.

TOBY: No problem. Are you admitting that I actually know some things?

H: No, Idiot.

H: You do have a place on Scorpion for a reason, though. I guess.

T: I am valuable, I’m glad you finally noticed.

H: I was hoping to text with a friend, but if you’re going to be so arrogant, I’ll just go to sleep.

T: No, I’ll be your friend.

T: So, what’s up?

H: Just thinking about having to deal with Collins again. Can you believe that Walter had him committed and didn’t at least include you in the conversation?

T: No, Walter usually does whatever he wants without asking any of us. And I was newer to the team then.

H: and a habitual gambler.

T: Right. So he wouldn’t have talked to me anyway.

T: What I can’t believe is the guilt he’s been suffering from since then.

H: You never saw that on him?

T: Well, none of us ever mentions Collins, so I wouldn’t have been able to.

After a few minutes of no new texts:

T: What are you working on?

H: Organizing my motorcycle room. I can’t seem to work on rebuilding an engine just now.

T: Damn Collins.

H: Yes, thank you for standing up for me, but you do know I don’t need you to do that.

T: Even if you don’t need it, you can have it.

Happy started to feel like this conversation was headed in a direction that she was not comfortable with. There were areas she did not want to enter into with her co-workers, no matter how sexy she found them. So she decided to end this conversation.

H: I think I’ll go to bed now.

T: Want company?

H: Perv.

T: See you tomorrow then?

H: Yeah.

And Toby, who had also been thinking about their encounter with Collins that day, now had something else to think about. A certain engineer had reached out to him, Tobias M. Curtis, for comfort at the end of a stressful day. He could definitely work with this.


End file.
